life's changes
by RPayne23
Summary: Something tragic happens to Emmett and his family, how he learns to cope and a special someone who helps him and his three girls with this tragic loss.  totally awesome story!
1. Chapter 1

** i dont own Twilight... or any of the places or things named in this chapter...wish i did though, anyway hope you peeps like it...this is my first fanfic!**

_**Alice's pov**_

Emmett is at work tonight and tomorrow we are going to pick up my three nieces, Paisley, Payton, and Paige. They are the cutest girls anyone can ask for! I guess I should tell you about me, I'm Alice Hale married to Jasper Hale and Emmett is my brother, Edward is also our brother. Edward is married to Talya she is a really sweet girl they live here at our parents house Jasper and I live here as well and so does Emmett and the girls, Carlisle and Esme they have a very large home. Our Father is the best surgeon in Forks Washington and also is well respected. My mother is a designer she does homes and furnishing and it is amazing if I do say so myself. I am a clothes designer for A'eropostale, and Jasper is a writer he has written many books and published lots of them as well.

My absolute best friend Bella is coming in the same time the girls are I haven't told Emmett yet...but i think they are going to be together forever. I just have a feeling. " what are you doing Ali? " jasper just walked into our room and saw me sitting on the bed "oh just thinking is all whats up" i asked as he came and sat down next to me "nothing im so bored i cant stand it i miss Paisley, and Edward wont play a video game with me...so I don't know what to do" i felt bad for him " im sorry Hun but im not going to play the game with you i have to go into work and take care of some stuff right quick and ill be back in a little while" i told him as we got up off the bed "ok love you" he said leaning down to kiss me "love you to sweetie" i said and got my shoes on i just put on some Sperrys then went to the garage to get into my silver Porsche she was my baby, she had an mp3 jack, 6 disk changer, red leather seats, surround sound, and heated and cooling seats, i loved this car no one was allowed to drive it but me and only me!

I missed Bella more than anything. She is from Tuscaloosa Alabama and i think its safe to say she is a country girl, she is every cowboy's dream girl she has a thick southern draw, a walk that always has every guy looking. She loves to shop she can shop till she drops thats what we did most of the time when we went in classes. We met at the University of Alabama and have been friends ever since then. She is the only one of my friends that has many pairs of cowboy hats and boots and wears plaid on a regular basis. She grew up on a "ranch" as she called it she rides horses and ropes little baby cows its kinda cool...but weird at the same time.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car and started walking up the steps i pressed the lock button on my key chain and walked in "good afternoon Mrs. Hale" the receptionist said her name was Lindsay i think so i just said "good afternoon" and kept walking no need in embarrassing myself when there is no need. I walked to my desk door and opened it and walked in, sat down i looked at some of the papers on my desk, i have to come up with a new design by this time next week, i could totally do that...right?

**Bella pov**

I am getting all my clothes packed for Forks, oh joy! from what Alice has told me it rains every day, i don't know how im gonna get through that, it never rains here in Tuscaloosa. I think im gonna go shopping when i get there! I decided to just get dressed and go see what i could get myself into. I put on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a cameo shirt that came to the top of my belly button and hung off my left shoulder and last but not least my favorite pair of cowboy boots, they were cameo so they matched just right with my shirt perfect! I decided to call Alice and talk to her for alittle bit

"Hello?" Alice asked into the phone

"Hey Ali, how are you?" I asked her

"oh hey Bella im great just trying to finish this design thats due im freaking out right now i was about to call yo-" Alice was rambling again so i had to cut her off

"ALICE! calm your self its ok you can do it i know you can. Don't think about to much" I tried to give her a word of encouragement.

"your right am acting silly aren't I?" Alice said finally calmed down

"yes dear but its ok, and i called to tell you that i really need to go shopping once i get there i dont think the clothes i have will suffice well with the weather down there" i said i knew this would make her feel so much better

"Oh of course, oh but so you mind if my nieces come along they will be getting here the same time you will?" she asked hopeful

"Of course, Emmett's girls right?" i knew Emmett when Alice was going to UA ( A.K.A University of Alabama) i met him when her family came down he was a really nice guy cute and married

"yeah they were with their grandparents for a couple of weeks" she said with kinda with aww i knew she thought of them as her own

"ok ali well im gonna go and find Jake and see if i can get my hands messy i love you and will talk to u soon" i said Jake was one of my Best Friends we worked on cars together at the shop

"ok hun i love you too and i will talk to you soon" she said and hung up and i got in my truck and headed down to the shop.

Jake was there like always and was working on a 1966 mustang and my god was it beautiful he heard the truck pull up and and came out from under the car "Hey stranger what are you doin here?" he asked his draw just as bad as mine if not worse "Hey man, naww i got bored and i don't have to to much Forks clothes on me so i thought i might come down here and work alittle" i said going to the old bronco and lifting the hood. "so have you talked to Leah yet?" i asked Jacob has been crushing on Leah from the moment he saw her and Leah is one of my best party friends she is really supper pretty and every thing. "No not yet" he said "why not she is totally sweet on you too, why do you have to make everything so complicated Jake?" i asked "you know why Bella, i will talk to her soon i promise by the time you get back from Spoons i will have done asked her out" he said and i knew he was right "its Forks Jake" i said laughing "whatever its still something you eat with" he said with a shrug "how would know anything about silverware the only thing you know how to use is your fingers well i better get going i leave in the morning" i said "ok hey do you still want me to drive you to the airport tomorrow?" he asked i had asked him to so that he could just keep my truck here instead of at the airport i couldn't leave my baby like that he would kill me.

BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP ughhhh i got up and turned off my alarm it was 4:30 in the morning i had to go to the airport in an hour i have all my stuff packed and every thing i got up and got dressed i put on a pair pf black cut off jeans and a white shirt and my black cowboy boots. Right on time at 5:15 Jake pulled up and knocked on the door

" Come in" I said from the top of the stairs

"Hurry up Bells Iv got things to do people to see places to go" he said in a exasperated tone

"im comin Jake calm your self" I said walking down the stairs my hair was still wet so I just left it down, it would dry strait anyway

"lookin good, to bad im not interested..." he said in a sad mocking tone

"shup up Jake and my suite case would ya?" I said motioning to the living room were they were laying on the floor he huffed and walked to go get them

"i thought you said suite case not cases" he has shock all over his face I had four suite cases one for shoes and three for clothes it wasnt that many I was stayin for three weeks

"Jake im staying for three weeks how do you expect me to only bring one or two suite cases, should know me by now" I looked at him like he was crazy or something partly because I wanted to mess with him and also because I was wondering if he was serious

"Alright you ready to head to the airport now?" Jake said after he loaded up my truck

"yeah I would say so" I said and he started the truck and we put our seat belts on

I have an red Ford F-150 truck with an 8inch lift kit it has it was the biggest, baddest, awesome truck anyone has ever seen no one was ever allowed to drive it but Jake and he always knew he messed it up his hind end would be mounted up on my wall. She is my favorite thing in this whole world

"hey you know I could always drive your truck up there if you want?" Jake said I knew he would take care of her

"ok I guess just be supper careful dont drive to to fast on the road, but how will you get back here?" I asked I knew he didnt have any idea on that one

"ill fly back and have Embry or someone come pick me up there it no problem and I could probably be there by I dont know maybe by Monday evening" he said thinking real hard about it

"are you sure Jake thats along way to drive?" I asked I really did want my truck up there

"ummm I would have said anything if I wasnt sure, you know that Bells" he said in a serious tone

"ok ok if you really want to then go for it" I said happy. We were pulling up to the airport now

"have fun a spoons and forks and I will see you soon" Jake said getting out my suite cases out of the back seat

"ok Jake im gonna miss you I have to honest" I said he bent down and hugged me picking me up off the floor

"gonna miss you to Bells, and sont have to much fun with out me" he said and I just nodded my head

there was a guy out here with a buggy thing and he put all my stuff I looked back at jake and he just waved and got into the truck and drove off.

_**I will update soon with Emmetts pov thanks for reading and review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing R&R**_

Emmett's pov 

Im about to go pick the girls up from the Airport any minute now, Alice said that we would be picking up one of her best friends as well, her name was Bella, I think Alice said that we meet her when we went to visit Alice in collage and around the time Rose and I got married, I miss Rose a lot especially when I look at the girls they look just like her in so many ways, Rose was in a car accident six months ago it hit the girls and I hard, we really haven't figured out how to live without her yet. Paisley is my oldest shes 13 and looks like Rose the most but shes my tom boy she loves to help me coach the football team the moms think its funny she yells at them like crazy but the best part is they do what she says Rose always wanted her to be the cheerleader but that never worked out at all she plays baseball though, Payton is my middle kid shes 10 and looks just like me in so many ways she has my brown curly hair but its a good curly not the messy frizzy kind she is my girly girl she is the cheerleader she hates getting dirty and is crazy about keeping everyone in check its kinda cute sometimes, and my baby is Paige shes 5 and she looks just like Rose but she is mean she likes to pinch people like when the girls are laying on the floor she'll walk up behind one of them and pinch them and it hurts or she'll jump on you.

All of a sudden my phone rings and I look at the caller ID its Alice of course telling me to head to the airport

"hello Alice" I say getting my car keys

"hey we just left we will meet you there Carlisle and Esme are leaving to they should be there about the time we are" she said in a rushed voice

"ok im on my way I should be there soon" I said back into the phone and we both hung up

When I pull up in the airport parking lot I already see everyone. Alice is jumping up and down and Jasper is trying to calm her down. Esme and Carlisle are talking to each other. Everyone looks up when I walk up

"well it took you long enough" Alice said

"well im sorry I didn't know we had a time limit" I said in an innocent tone and Alice just rolls her eyes and takes Jaspers hand and starts walking to the entrance mom turns and gives me a hug

"hello Emmett, your looking nice today" she says in a motherly voice with her hand on my back

" hey mom thank you" I said looking down at her

"so Alice's friends is also coming in along with the girls and her name is Bella, she is a very sweet girl and I want you to introduce your self and the girls to her I think they will like her very very much" she said to me I knew this was coming sooner or later.

"mom I will do as you wish just don't push" I said, I knew what she was doing even if she didn't mean to

"I wont" was all she said

by now we were reaching the doors to the airport I couldn't wait to see my girls they have been gone for two weeks and to me thats just to long for me. When we got in me and jasper went to look at the flight t.v. to see when they would be coming in they would be here in about fifteen minuets.

"When is Alice's friend coming in?" I asked

"at the looks of it she should be here in about five minuets" he said looking at the thing

"she will be here in five minuets Ali" jasper said looking at alice who was jumping up and down but stoped and looked at me

"how much longer until the girls are here" alice asked

"about fifteen" I said going to sit down and wait the longest fifteen minuets of my life

"they will be here soon son" dad said sitting down next to me in the uncomfortable chair

about five minuets later alice stood up and so did jasper

"oh my gosh I cant wait I cant wait she needs to hurry up" alice said in a mouthful

then there was this beautiful blond girl with cowboy boots she was so pretty, not as pretty as rosie but she was beautiful in her own way

"Bella I'd like for you to meet my brother Emmett and my mom and dad" alice said pointing all of us out

"hey yall its nice to meet you, again I guess" she said and she wasn't shy at all she had the most southern accent in the world

_**sorry this is kinda short im really low on time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything, But thank you for reading!**

Even more so than Jasper if that were even possible. Then she said

"well Ali are you gonna just stand there and look at me or are you gonna get your butt over here and give me a hug" Bella said to Alice in a joking way and Alice launched her self at Bella. They hugged for what seemed like forever and then I heard what I hadn't in a week,

"DADDYYYYYYY"

I heard from behind me and I turned around just in time to see Paige running at me at full speed I opened my arms just in time to catcher

"Daddy I missed you so much" she said burring her head in the crook of my neck and I just hugged her tighter then I looked up and saw Payton and Paisley looking frantic then they looked up and saw me and they got a look of relief on there faces and they started to walk up this was I put Paige down so that I could hug them all when they finally got to me I scooped them all up into a huge hug

"Dad... cant... breathe..." I heard Paisley say and I let go

"so heres the deal you cant ever go anywhere for any amount of time every OK?" I said in all seriousness " Deal" Paige was the first to agree then Paisley agreed as did Payton.

Then they went and hugged everyone else, then Paige looked at me and then back at Bella and finally settled on me "who that pops?" she asked and I flicked her in the forehead as to tell her not to call me that and not to be rude " girls this is miss Bella, Auntie Alice's best friend, Miss Bella these are my daughters Paisley, Payton, and Paige" I said pointing at each one of them as I went along "well its real nice to meet you very beautiful girls" Bella said smiling at each of them there was a chorus of "hi"s from the girls.

After everyone got there stuff we all headed to our cars " Bella you can use my car if you need to before we go and get you a rental car" Alice said

"thanks but I don't need a rental car, Jake is bringing my truck up he should be here late tomorrow... maybe" she said like it wasn't anything I wondered if it was one of those girly trucks that were only for looks but then again she didn't look like the kind of girl that had a truck for looks.

I looked at the girls walking beside me I was carrying Paige, Paisley and Payton were on opposite sides of me "im hungry" Paige said "ok how about we go get something when we hit the road sound good" I asked they all said yeah "don't eat to much guys we are having a cook out tonight and I invited all you friends" Alice said mostly to me. Alice was always doing stuff like that when she had something to say and most likely it was that she wanted Bella to meet everyone. I put Page in her car seat and buckled her up then the girls each got in "WAIT!" Paige yelled right before I shut there car door "what, whats wrong?" I asked looking around then I figured it out she didn't have her blanket she never went anywhere without that blanket but paisley came to the rescue and pulled out her blue blanket out of there carry on bag " Here Bug" she said handing it to her thats one of the reasons I loved my kids they always took care of one another " is everyone ok now?" I asked shuting the door to the back as I climbed into the driver seat I heard Payton say "no im so hungry im going to start chewing off limbs and I cant guarantee they will be my own" she said looking around then her eyes stopped on Paige then when Paige figured out what Payton said and she was looking at her she started freaking out "daddy don't let pay eat me please" she said and she actually sounded scared I knew Payton was doing it on porpoise "well you are the sweetest in the car Paige" Paisley said playing along with her sister then Payton took Paiges arm and put it up to her lips "ok ok thats enough stop freaking out your sister no one is eating anyone in this car understood?" I asked Payton and Paisley just laughed and Paige said "thank you daddy I was hoping you wouldnt let them eat me" and I just laughed and said "your welcome Bug" Bug was a nickname that Rose gave Paige when she was first born its kind of like an unspoken rule that only me or the girls call her that


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review it makes me actually want to write more and if I wanna wright more then you might have more to read! I don't own anything.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked them

"chicken" Paige said I knew she would want chicken thats all she ever ate chicken chicken chicken sometimes we would have to tell her other stuff was chicken so she would eat it.

"i know what you want, I was talking about your sisters" I said we were on the main road there wasn't much to choose from but they could make do.

"I want a cheeseburger with-" Payton started to say but I cut her off

"I know I know Dr. pepper and let me guess Paisley wants, a hamburger, with what mountain dew?" I asked "yeah thats fine, get Paige chocolate milk she hasn't had any since we left here" she said looking at her sister "oh yeah yeah yeah chocolate milk I want that" she said jumping around like a crazy monkey! When we got up to the window intercom thing I ordered there food at went around to the next window to pay and get there food.

Once they got there food and was all settled in I look in the rear view mirror and said "ok since I bought all the food each kid has to give my three French fries" Paige was the only one who gave me any and they were the size of her finger nail "come one guyes im hungry too" I said in a pouty voice "ok fine, but only because we love you" Payton said

Finally we got to the house, when we were pulling into the drive way I saw all the cars I had no ideal who all Alice had invited until now "gather all the trash Payton, Paisley get your sister out and Paige please wipe your face" I gave them all orders as I got there bags out of the back I told them all to come around to were I was standing "ok I want everyone to be on best behavior no mouthing off or getting snobby and no hiding in rooms ok?" I asked looking at each of them they all nodded except the one person I knew was guilty off all offenses "I'm not going to make promises I cant keep I saw Tanya's car when I was getting Paige out" she said and I knew she ment what she was saying "just try your best to keep yourself in check please, remember that you are my kid and my kid doesn't go spouting off to people understood?" I asked she knew that was the least I could as of her. Tanya likes to flirt with me even when Rose and I were married she was trying to get me to leave her, not that I ever would have not in a million years. But even knowing this it always made Paisley mad so you had to tell her in advance to keep her trap shut or she would use the excuse 'you didn't tell me that how was I suppose to know'

When we walked in everyone was every were, of course as soon as Paisley saw Travis she was out of sight they were best friends, since he plays football on the football team I coach they meet up all the time to hang out. I could still feel Paige holding on to my pants leg with one hand and holding her blanket to her with the other she never really like big crowds of people around her, which was understandable, Payton had already seen Travis's little sister Amber and went to play with her. I tried to move my leg but it wasn't working out with Paige holding on for dear life so I scoped her up into my arms "to many people" she whispered looking around. I walked in the house and found Alice talking to Tanya, not everyone hated her obviously "oh hey Emmett I was wondering when you and the girls were gonna get here" Alice said smiling "why hello there Emmett, it so good to see you again" Tanya said and she gave me a hug and I tried my hardest to give her one back "hey Tanya its great to see you too" I said trying and failing to sound convincing but she didn't seem to notice, then she did the worst thing she could do she reached for Paige and tried to take her but Paige was having none of that at all she turned around and almost yelled "NO!" I put my hand on Paige's back and said "oh shes just tired is all" but that was a complete lie she wasn't tired she just didn't want to go to Tanya. "well we are gonna go see who else we can find what do ya say Paige?" I asked her "ok bye Auntie Ali" she said in a voice as sweet as honey "Bye sweet cheeks" Alice said waving at her as I turned around. Then I saw Cody just the guy im looking for, Cody was Travis's dad and his wife Katie was Alice's absolute best friend, and by the looks of her was quickly becoming Bella's best friend too. "hey man, hows it going?" I asked walking up to Cody and patting him on the back "hey man whats up long time havnt thought about you" he said we always said stuff like this to each other. " ha ha super funny" I said back "so whats been up?" he asked holding out his arms to Paige who went right to him, she always love Cody to death "not much you know just hanging around working being dad, what about you Alice told me you got this big raise thing, whats that about?" I asked "oh yeah, at the power plaint this job thing opened up and they wanted me to take it and I got a raise along with it fifty more dollars a week" he said in an exciting tone "thats great man" I said "how you ladies doing over here" I asked Katie and Bella "hey Emmett I think we are doing just fine" Katie said giving me a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review it makes me actually want to write more and if I wanna wright more then you might have more to read! I don't own anything.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked them

"chicken" Paige said I knew she would want chicken thats all she ever ate chicken chicken chicken sometimes we would have to tell her other stuff was chicken so she would eat it.

"i know what you want, I was talking about your sisters" I said we were on the main road there wasn't much to choose from but they could make do.

"I want a cheeseburger with-" Payton started to say but I cut her off

"I know I know Dr. pepper and let me guess Paisley wants, a hamburger, with what mountain dew?" I asked "yeah thats fine, get Paige chocolate milk she hasn't had any since we left here" she said looking at her sister "oh yeah yeah yeah chocolate milk I want that" she said jumping around like a crazy monkey! When we got up to the window intercom thing I ordered there food at went around to the next window to pay and get there food.

Once they got there food and was all settled in I look in the rear view mirror and said "ok since I bought all the food each kid has to give my three French fries" Paige was the only one who gave me any and they were the size of her finger nail "come one guyes im hungry too" I said in a pouty voice "ok fine, but only because we love you" Payton said

Finally we got to the house, when we were pulling into the drive way I saw all the cars I had no ideal who all Alice had invited until now "gather all the trash Payton, Paisley get your sister out and Paige please wipe your face" I gave them all orders as I got there bags out of the back I told them all to come around to were I was standing "ok I want everyone to be on best behavior no mouthing off or getting snobby and no hiding in rooms ok?" I asked looking at each of them they all nodded except the one person I knew was guilty off all offenses "I'm not going to make promises I cant keep I saw Tanya's car when I was getting Paige out" she said and I knew she ment what she was saying "just try your best to keep yourself in check please, remember that you are my kid and my kid doesn't go spouting off to people understood?" I asked she knew that was the least I could as of her. Tanya likes to flirt with me even when Rose and I were married she was trying to get me to leave her, not that I ever would have not in a million years. But even knowing this it always made Paisley mad so you had to tell her in advance to keep her trap shut or she would use the excuse 'you didn't tell me that how was I suppose to know'

When we walked in everyone was every were, of course as soon as Paisley saw Travis she was out of sight they were best friends, since he plays football on the football team I coach they meet up all the time to hang out. I could still feel Paige holding on to my pants leg with one hand and holding her blanket to her with the other she never really like big crowds of people around her, which was understandable, Payton had already seen Travis's little sister Amber and went to play with her. I tried to move my leg but it wasn't working out with Paige holding on for dear life so I scoped her up into my arms "to many people" she whispered looking around. I walked in the house and found Alice talking to Tanya, not everyone hated her obviously "oh hey Emmett I was wondering when you and the girls were gonna get here" Alice said smiling "why hello there Emmett, it so good to see you again" Tanya said and she gave me a hug and I tried my hardest to give her one back "hey Tanya its great to see you too" I said trying and failing to sound convincing but she didn't seem to notice, then she did the worst thing she could do she reached for Paige and tried to take her but Paige was having none of that at all she turned around and almost yelled "NO!" I put my hand on Paige's back and said "oh shes just tired is all" but that was a complete lie she wasn't tired she just didn't want to go to Tanya. "well we are gonna go see who else we can find what do ya say Paige?" I asked her "ok bye Auntie Ali" she said in a voice as sweet as honey "Bye sweet cheeks" Alice said waving at her as I turned around. Then I saw Cody just the guy im looking for, Cody was Travis's dad and his wife Katie was Alice's absolute best friend, and by the looks of her was quickly becoming Bella's best friend too. "hey man, hows it going?" I asked walking up to Cody and patting him on the back "hey man whats up long time haven't thought about you" he said we always said stuff like this to each other. " ha ha super funny" I said back "so whats been up?" he asked holding out his arms to Paige who went right to him, she always love Cody to death "not much you know just hanging around working being dad, what about you Alice told me you got this big raise thing, whats that about?" I asked "oh yeah, at the power plaint this job thing opened up and they wanted me to take it and I got a raise along with it fifty more dollars a week" he said in an exciting tone "thats great man" I said "how you ladies doing over here" I asked Katie and Bella "hey Emmett I think we are doing just fine right Bells?" Katie said giving me a hug. "oh yes" Bella said laughing a little Paige had saw Rachel and Cody let her down to go play with her. "oh no looks like we have got our selfs a little visitor on our hand" Cody said looking behind me, I looked to see none other than Jessica Stanly the one and only person I have ever meet that likes her men married she hit on me at my wedding! And worst of all Rose was right beside me the whole time, she was always there to protect me from crazy women like Jessica and Lauren, but now I had to face them all on my own with no one there to help me. "well Hello there Emmett what a nice surprise did you miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, turned around and hoped when I opened them again she would vanish into then air, but we both knew that wouldn't happen. I finally opened my eyes to see the last person I wanted to, Jessica Stanly.

"hello Jessica" I said without emotion.

"well don't be shy honey bun come here and give me a hug" she said not even noticing the tone in my voice.

"I think I'll pass" I said not moving an inch.

"well you know my arms are _always_ open" she said emphasizing the word always and it made me want to gag right there on the spot.

I just nodded my head and turned to walk away and find someone else to talk to but she grabbed my upper arm to stop me "I mean always Emmett no matter what" she said and I couldn't tell if she was really truly serious, I hoped she really wasn't.

"get your hands off me, now" I said between clinched teeth hopefully that would help her get a clue!

"Im trying to help you Emmett, why wont you let me help you?" she asked, this was really starting to get annoying, what happened to leaving poor old Emmett alone?

"I dont need help especially not from you!" I said hoping she would just go away!

"You will soon Emmett you will and very soon, you'll see" she said as she talked her voice got low and threating. To bad I was about five feet taller than her and I wasn't scared of any thing most of my worst fears had already come true, so there was nothing left to freak out about.

"Whatever Jessica, please keep you hands off me" I said snatching my arm back. She didn't seem upset by this. Thats when Bella came to my rescue, yes I will admit a little late cut it was still a rescue mission.

"Are you okay Emmett?" Bella asked placing her hand on my upper arm, this time I didn't have the sudden urge to pull away.

"yeah I'm fine, thanks" I told her honestly

"And who are you?" Jessica asked in disgust

"Well I'm Isabella Swan, but Bella works real nice to, I'm so sorry my rudeness and you are?" Bella asked, I guess they really did have 'southern hospitality' in Alabama!

" You must be new, I'm Jessica Stanly" Jessica said it like she was a complete idiot for not knowing

"Oh its so great to meet you, I just got down here today still learnin my way 'round" Bella said, I wonder if she could tell what an awful person Jessica was or if she really was just that nice.

Jessica didn't said a word she just looked at Bella from her head to her toes and made a disgusted face, Bella was in cowboy boots short shorts with a belt buckle the size of texas and a plad shirt tucked into her shorts and sunglasses on top of her head.

For what she was wearing she really looked nice she gave it all a sort of cute farmer look. Jessica turned right around and walked away holding her nose up like she was better than everyone else, I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me but I just pushed it back down.

"Well okay... bye!" Bella said waving.

"Don't take offense to her-" I started to say but Bella cut me off

"Emmett I'm not worried about her attitude, trust me I know people just like her" she said shaking her head.

Then Alice came prancing in "Bella oh Bella where are you?" she said in her sing-song voice

"Right here Alice!" Bella said walking to were Alice was.

"Its time to eat so come come, oh you too Emmett" Alice said as if she didn't notice me!

"were are the girls?" I asked Alice just as they came running in yelling at each other.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Paisley yelled at Payton

"YES YOU DID TOO I WAS TALKING TO HIM AND YOU JUST CAME UP YOUR SUCH A THIEF!" Payton yelled back.

"IT'S NOT MY FALT HE ACTUALLY LIKES TALKING TO ME AND THINKS YOUR A BORING FREAK!" Payton yelled back then Paige ran in and started pulling on my pants leg, and I picked her up. By this time everyone was looking at them like they were crazy so I pulled them both into the hall by the belt loops.

"Alright seriously guys whats going on here?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Paisleys being mean" Payton said narrowing her eyes at Paisley

"I am not, your just being a little Brat" Paisley said looking back at Payton.

I had had just about enough with all this name calling and yelling it was ridiculous!

"Okay thats enough with the name calling do you understand me? Now if someone doesn't start telling me whats going on this instance I swear I'm gonna get louder than I already am!" I said my voice was already getting louder with every word.

"Okay alright good lord Dad don't blow a gasket" Paisley said looking at me rolling her eyes.

"Do you enjoy pushing my buttons? Do you think its funny when you push me over the edge and I ground you, both of you?" I asked looking between both of them.

"sorry okay so I was talking to Travis-" Paisley started to say Payton cut her off.

"you mean flirting, thats what you were doing shamelessly with him, my love and you were flirting with him!" Payton said

"Oh shut up you don't even know what love it your such a little kid" Paisley said rolling her eyes

"Wooo no Payton you don't love him he's way to old for you and Paisley do not tell your sister to shut up thats rude, alright heres how we are going to settle this if neither of you can get along with each other then no one is aloud around Travis, and neither of you love him, your not aloud. There problem solved" I said nodding my head, what were they thinking Travis is way to old them!

"But Dad-" Payton started to whine

"No hush I don't want to hear it no go on to the table and at least try and be Seville to each other" I said turning to walk away. They followed behind me hufing and puffing.

"goodness what are you guys the big bad wolfs?" I ask that was one of my oldest cheesiest joke when one or both of the girls got all huffy and puffy.

"wow dad" Paisley said fighting back a smile and Payton just rolled her eyes but smiled and I knew every thing was back to normal now thank god!


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night we were all laying around in the living room talking laughing and just being together. We hadn't done to much of that since Rose passed.

"Tomarrow we totally have to go shopping, I need some clothes to wear in this rainy town!" Bella said looking at Alice

"Oh appsoultly we will head out tomarrow about 9:15 how does that sound?" Alice asked

"Great" Bella said

"I went and saw Rose today" Carlisle said in a loud voice to get everyones attention, and boy did that do it everyone suddenly got very quite and stared at him.

"I went to the cemetary and put out new flowers the others were starting to get old" he said kind of like he was defending himself.

"What?" Paisley asked standing up suddenly everyones eyes were on her, she looked around at everyone and ran out the back door. I had a feeling I knew were she was going so I stood up and went to follow her.

Jasper also stood up "I'll go" was all he said and he started jogging out the back door after Paisley.

"I didn't mean to make anyone upset" Carlisle said refering to Paisley

"I know, shes just sencitive about the whole subject, you didn't do anything anyone else would have, she will be okay" I said only because I knew he felt bad but the truth was everyone knew not to talk about going to Rose's grave in front of her she hated when people did. Only because right then she had to face yet again that her mother was no longer her mother she was dead. And that alone was enough to put any person into a pit of hell.

I knew it was going to be a while so I put my head back while everyone was talking and closed my eyes, my mind wondered to the most dreaded night of my life, the night I got the phone call.

_**Flash Back**_

_It had been raining all day, which was the usual here but it was still a bummer. Rose was about to go pick up Paisley, who had been at a sleep over since last night. _

_"Bye Em, I'll be back in a little bit," She said handing me a three year old Payton. "Paige is already asleep in her crib, I should be back in time to feed her again but if I'm not her bottle's in the frige, I love you" she said leaning down to give me a kiss._

_"Love you too Babe, Please be careful, are you sure you don't want me to go get her or we all go together?" I asked it was pooring down rain out there and to be honest I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad was going to happen, I just didn't know what it was._

_"yes Em I'm sure, I'll be okay baby" she said once again kissing Payton on the forhead. Then she grabed her keys on the counter and headed to the door _

_"LOVE YOU" I shouted before she walked out the door one more time._

_"LOVE YOU TOO" she said one last time before shutting the door behind her._

_I looked down at Payton and she looked at me "well kid what do you wanna watch?" I asked already knowing the answer so I turned to to Dora and Payton went to town watching, but soon she fell asleep so I put her in her big girl bed and went into Paige's room to check on her, she was out cold and wouldn't be up for awhile so I went into our room and layed down to wait for Rose and Paisley to come back._

_I guess I was tired because I fell asleep. I woke up to my phone ringing on the night stand beside the bed. I turned to look at the clock at the same time I picked up my phone it was 11:24PM someong better have a damn good reason for calling at this hour._

_"Hello?" I asked into my phone._

_"Hello, I need to speak with Emmett McCarthy, its urgent" the woman on the other end said._

_"This is Emmett, may I ask what this is concerning?" I asked. Urgent? what could be wrong? I sat up in bed and pulled the covers off and I happend to look at Rose's side of the bed. Empty._

_"Your wife, she was in a fatil car accident and is at Seattle Grace hospital" She said _

_I had already jumped out of the bed when she said the word 'Wife' "I'll be there as soon as I can" I said breathless I hung up the phone threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran out the door. Esme was in the kitchen at looked up when she heard me running down._

_"Emmett what on earth is the matter with you?" she asked in her motherly way _

_"Its Rose I gotta go to the hospital, watch the girls," I said grabbing my keys, wait the lady didn't say anything about Paisely so maybe she hadn't picked her up yet "Get Paisley shes still at Kailey's" I shouted out the door as I closed it, I valgly heard her shout "be careful!" before I jumped in to the jeep and peeled out of the drive way. __That drive to the hospital was the longest thing I have ever done in my entire life! I parked the jeep and took off running in to the hospital as fast as I could, I didn't want to think about what she looked like I didn't want to think about how I almost lost the love of my life. _

_When I got up to the frount desk the lady asked "Who are you here to see Sir?" _

_"My Wife, Please can you tell me were she is Rosalie McCarthy?" I asked out of breath _

_"Shes in surgery at the moment would you like to have a seat in the waiting room the Doctor will be out as soon as he can" she said. I looked to were she had motioned and nodded my head. It couldn't be to bad right?_

_I had been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour when Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose and Jasper's parents walked in, I had my head in my hands so I didn't notice them until Jasper walked over and sat down beside me and Rose's mom Scarlette on my other side._

_"Shes going to be fine Emmett, Shes a fighter" Scarlette said in my ear as she patted my back. I looked up at my dad silently asking about the girls._

_"Esme went and picked up Paisley, Alice is with Paige and Payton, there fine and have no idea whats going on" he said I was glad they didn't know it was for the better right now. _

_"Thank you" was all I said and he just nodded._

_"So whats going on right now?" Rose's dad asked sitting down by my dad._

_"Shes in surgery, the Doctor will come talk to me when shes out" I said _

_"So she was in a car accident?" He asked _

_"Yes, she was going to pick up Paisley" I said _

_"It should have been you" he said looking at me. Everyone in the room gasped._

_"Hey now, I know were all upset up that-" My dad started but I cut in_

_"Your right it should have been me, I wish it was me" I said tears coming to my eyes, I wished nothing more than for me to be laying in the hospital bed, not her she could take care of the girls better than me! It should be me in there not her! Not her. _

_"No it shouldn't have been anyone, not Emmett, not Rose, no one" Scarlette said looking at her husband with hate in her eyes. _

_Just then the Doctor walked into the room "Emmett McCarthy?" he asked looking around at the family so I stand up_

_"Your Emmett?" the Doctor asks _

_"Yes S_ir" I say

"I'm Dr. Hunt, I was just doing surgery on your wife, and we did all we could-" was all he could get out before everyone gasped

"DAMN IT NO! NO!" I yelled bending down my tears were flowing now and I couldn't make them stop.

"I'm sorry but your Wife is-" He started and I couldn't hear it

"No damn it don't you say it, don't you say that word she is not, she is not DEAD, she isn't she has to be alive she has to, please, she has to" I was sobbing now, no grown man ever thinks they are going to sob in frount of people but here I was, standing in an hospital, my one and only true love gone. All because I wasn't good enough to keep her alive.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCarthy" Dr. Hunt said looking at me with sad eyes. I couldn't take it I looked back and saw Rose's mom with her dad crying and my dad consoling Jasper so I ran out, I had to get as far away from here as I possably could.


	8. Chapter 8

**_hope you all enjoy it! please review and if i have spelling errors I'm very sorry and I know about them so please dont say any thing! _**_** read this chapter and tell me what you think did I hit it or miss it! And Thanks for the suggestions! I dont own any of the songs! Amazed is my favorite though!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes everyone one was gone. The sliding glass door opened to show Jasper caring a very knocked out Paisley. I jumped up to take her and to talk to Jasper.<p>

"I've got her, shes still really hurt Emmett" Jasper said shaking his head

"I know man, but I don't know what to do, I just don't know what to do any more" I said rubbing my face with my hand.

"What would Rose do, Emmett?" He said taking Paisley up stairs leaving me to my thoughts.

"I don't know, thats the problem, I don't know" I said to myself.

"You okay, Emmett?" Bella asked coming down the stairs looking at me worried.

"Yeah just a rough day thats all, what are you still doing up?" I asked trying to change the subject, she didn't look convened but she was going to go with it and for that I was thankful.

"Oh I couldn't sleep, new bed and all, it'll take some getting used to thats all" She said going into the Kitchen and getting a bottle of water.

"So how are you liking the lovely Forks so far?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Its, green..." She said nodding her head and sitting down next to me

"yeah that it is" I said laughing

"Daddy!" Paige yelled over the baby monitor. Bella jumped about ten feet into the air

"Coming!" I yelled up to her

"Hurry theres monsters!" Paige said back, she was going through this faze were there were always monsters under her bed and in her closet.

"I better go, theres monsters" I said looking down at Bella

"Yes, wouldn't want one to get little Paige" she said giggling

I smiled and turned to walk up the stairs "goodnight Bella" I said

"Nite Emmett" she said still sitting on the couch.

I walked up to Paige's room to go fight off the 'monsters', when I walked in she was sitting up in her bed and looking at the door. I went and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Whats up ,Bug, whats the matter?" I asked taking her in my arms so she was sitting in my lap

"scary, Monsters" she said looking at the closet.

"want me to make them go away?" I asked pushing her hair out of her eyes

"Paige come sleep with you? Please?" She said grabbing my shirt in her little fist

"yeah you can sleep with me" I said picking her up. She put her head on my shoulder and she held her blanket in her hands. As I walked to my room I looked into Payton's room she was sound asleep too, I looked in Paisley's room she was still asleep too. When I got back to my room I put Paige on the bed and she crawled to the middle of the bed and climbed under the covers I got into my PJ pants and a t-shirt. I got into my side of the bed just as it thundered, it was loud enough to shake the frame of the house. Paige cuddled into my side and fell asleep pretty fast "Night Daddy" she said before she drifted "Night Bug" I said closing my eyes. Not ten minutes later I heard my door open.

"Daddy can we sleep in here too?" It was Paisley and Payton standing at the door

"Yeah come on" I said

"The thunder was loud" Payton said climbing in after Paisley.

"It will pass soon" I say reassuring them

"Goodnight" Paisley says

"goodnight babe" I said turning on my side I wrapped my arms around all three of them and closed my eyes to shortly drift off into a beautiful dream.

It was me and Rose, we were at our wedding;

"Do you Emmett Dale McCarthy take Rosalie Lillian Hale to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and health as long as you both shall live ?" Pastor Chad asked I was so freaking nervous I thought I was gonna pass out at any moment and I couldn't remember what I was suppose to say so I just said what sounded right

"yeah" I said, everyone started laughing including Rose and the Pastor, then like a lightning blot it hit me "I mean I do, sorry" I said smiling like I did it on purpose, yeah play it off Emmett thank god Rose found it funny!

"And do you Rosalie Lillian Hale take Emmett Dale McCarthy to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" the Pastor asked Rose

she smiled her million dollar smile and said "yeah, I do" winking at me. She was trying to make me feel better about messing up when I tell you my hands were sweaty it was gross even to me!

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride" he said with a smile, and this time I followed instructions!

Later at the ceremony it was time for Mine and Rose's first dance, we had decided we would do something crazy that no one would dream Rose and I would do! The song started it was Amazed by Lonestar Rose said it was our song so I just went with it but secretly I think it did too!

Everytime our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better<br>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby I'm amazed by you<p>

The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss-<p>

then out of no were the DJ changes it to tootsie roll by 69 boyz

The butterfly oo thats old  
>Let me see that tootsee roll<br>Yeah 1994 69 boyz backed up by Quad City D.J.  
>One time<br>Cotton candy sweet to go let me see that tootsie roll

Yeah,tootsie roll  
>Let me see that tootsie roll<br>Get up and roll just make that tootsie oooooooooo

Cotton candy, sweet and low, let me see that tootsie roll  
>Come on, tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll<br>Here we go, tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll,

Yeah,tootsie roll  
>Let me see that tootsie roll<br>Get up and roll just make that tootsie roll

To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right  
>To the front, to the front, to the back, to the back<br>Now slide, slide baby slide, just slide baby slide  
>just slide baby slide, come on come on<p>

To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right  
>To the front, to the front, to the back, to the back<br>Now dip baby dip, come on let's dip baby dip baby  
>Dip baby just dip, baby dip baby dip<br>Just Dip, Cotton Candy sweet and low  
>let me see that tootsie roll<p>

I don't know what you've been told  
>It ain't the butterfly it's the tootsie roll<br>A brand new dance so,  
>Grab a partner get on the dance floor<br>And work them hips a little bit  
>and do that dip a little bit<p>

Oh yeah, you got it, no ifs, ands,no buts about it  
>And you over there with the long hair<br>Keep workin that derriere, cause it ain't hard  
>Just a brand new dance for the 1991<br>69 is the place to be, a yo Skee, what we came to see

Cotton candy,sweet and low, let me see your tootsie roll  
>Here we go, come on, tootsie roll, come on, tootsie roll<br>Let me see your tootsie roll  
>Come on, tootsie roll, just dip that tootsie roll and tootsie roll<br>Here we go tootsie roll

Just I feel a whoop comin up, a whoop comin up,  
>I just feel a whoop comin up, a whoop comin up,<br>Whoop, come on, whoop, come on  
>Whoop, yeah come on come on and,<br>Whoop whoop whoop, yeah baby  
>Cotton candy, sweet and low<br>Let me see that tootsie roll

Come on tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll  
>Yeah tootsie roll, gotta go make your tootsie roll<br>Here we go tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll  
>I want to see your tootsie roll, just make them tootsie roll<p>

To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right  
>To the front, to the front, to the back, to the back<br>Now slide, slide, slide, slide  
>Now slide, slide, slide, slide<p>

I feel a whoop comin on a whoop comin on  
>5, 4, 3, 2, 1<br>Come on whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop  
>Come on whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop<br>Cotton Candy sweet and low  
>Let me see that tootsie roll<p>

I don't know what you've been told  
>It ain't the butterfly it's the tootsie roll<br>A brand new dance so,  
>Grab a partner get on the dance floor<br>69 is the place to be, a yo Skee, what we came to see

Come on flow, oh oh let's go, let me see that tootsie roll  
>Here we go, come on, tootsie roll, come on, tootsie roll<br>Let me see your tootsie roll  
>Come on, tootsie roll, just dip that tootsie roll and tootsie roll<br>Here we go tootsie roll, just tootsie roll

To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right  
>To the front, to the front, to the back, to the back<br>Now slide, slide, slide, slide  
>Now slide, slide, slide, slide, come on come on<p>

To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right  
>To the front, to the front, to the back, to the back<br>Now dip baby dip, come on let's dip baby dip  
>Dip baby dip, just dip baby dip baby dip just dip<p>

I feel a whoop comin on, a whoop comin on,  
>I feel a whoop comin on, a whoop comin on,<br>Oh here we go  
>Now whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop<br>Come on let's, whoop, whoop  
>Oh baby baby<br>Just roll, just roll, just roll

We did the whole dance to it, it took Rose weeks to learn the whole dance it took me six whole months to actually get it and be able to do it to the music! Every one was so shocked and laughing it was the best! Alice was laughing so hard she looked like she would pee her pants at any minute she didn't know about it and she planned our wedding! Rose looked at me and smiled and I hugged her

"That was pretty damn good!" she said laughing then everyone surrounded us Carlisle asked Rose to dance and my momma asked me. Once everyone had danced awhile and told us Congratulation Alice got on stage and announced that it was time for the cake I had something planned for Rose and she didn't even know it it would be great!

When we got to the cake it was really amazing it has three layers of Rose and I's favorite Red Velvet with cream cheese frosting. Rose and I cut into it she grabbed a peace and so did I we turned to each other and shoved it into the others face neither of us actually aimed for the mouth! She shoved mine on my nose and I shoved hers on her forehead Rose laughed so hard that day thats what made it one of the best days of my life just her being happy meant the world to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>did you think the songs fit them? please let me know if you have suggestions PM me! I might use them!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 9:30. I looked over at the other side of the bed were the girls had been last night there was nothing left of them but crumpled up sheets then I heard a squeal and a laugh I got out of bed to investigate. I knew Alice and Jasper weren't here and my mom and dad were at work so what was going on? I walked down the stairs to find Payton and Paige with Bella in the kitchen cooking pancakes! Paige was giggling because when Bella would flip a pancake she would do a dance and it would crack Paige and Payton up. I looked around noticing one of my solders was MIA, were was Paisley? I looked around and saw her sitting on the couch with her knees hugged to her chest starring at the picture in her hand I started over to her and saw who the picture was of, it was the picture of Rose and I from my night stand and i froze. I didn't know what to do, do I go over and try to console her? Do I just leave her alone?

So I did what any stupid Dad would do I jumped over the back of the couch and landed right next to her, she looked up at me "What is wrong with you?" She yelled

I looked at her stunned "you do remember I'm the Dad and you are the kid, Right?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy!

"Why is Bella even here?" She asked like she had no clue

"Paisley, she came to see Alice..." I explained

"It don't look like it, it looks like shes trying to be mom" Paisley said

"Paisley you can't judge every women that comes into your life, she is not trying to be anyone!" I told her I was appalled were had she learned to act like this?

"So now your defending her?" Paisley asked raising her voice

"Hey now your not going to raise your voice at me do you understand were have you learned to act like this I know your mother and I didn't teach you this!" I asked if she was going to raise her voice then so was I.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked I was so confused first she was saying that Bella Swan was trying to replace Rose and then shes saying it doesn't matter, maybe this is just what teenage girls do?

"UGGHHH you don't understand any thing!" she says standing up

"well maybe your just a drama queen, ever thing of that?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well maybe I want to be a drama queen!" She said sitting down in the chair all in a hough, I knew she wasn't mad any more because she the sides of her lips were curling up and she was trying to hind it but she wasn't doing a very good job

"Is that a smile I see?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"no you don't see anything " she said rolling her eyes

"I think it is, I see a smile" I said leaning over and elbowing her in the arm

"Whatever" she said

"Breakfast is ready guys, come eat!" Bella yelled from the kitchen

"Are you going to be nice and eat?" I asked standing up reaching for Paisley's arm

"Only if she makes good pancakes" Paisley said letting me pull her off the couch.

When we got into the kitchen I had a chance to look around, everything was spotless it looked like she had ordered in! The only thing that was proof she had actually cooked was the flour on the apron she was wearing!

"Miss Paisley what would you like to drink Hun?" Bella asked, her southern draw thick

"Hmmm Milk, please" Paisley said picking up her plate ready to dig into what Bella made for breakfast

"Go on, go get you something, you to Emmett!" She said waving us off in the direction of the food on the counter. I looked back at Paige and Payton they already had food and drinks and were digging in like there was no tomorrow! Bella had made everything from Muffins to Pancakes and Sausage and beacon Paisley looked up at me like wow talk about a lot of food and I just looked at her like I don't know kid. One we had both gotten our food and sat down at the table everyone sat eating for a while in quietness.

"So Paisley a little bird told me you are the pancake expert is this house" Bella said

"Tweet tweet" Paige said giggling and everyone laughed

"Yeah I love pancakes and I think your pancakes Ms. Bella are amazing!" Paisley said smiling

"Well thank you sweetie that means a lot, but I can't take all the credit here your sisters are huge helpers!" She said smiling brightly motioning to Paige and Payton who look very proud of there work.

"You really didn't have to do this Bella" I said looking at her

"Of course Emmett, yall are all letting me stay here for a while, the least I could do is cook breakfast!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Well thank you its delicious" I said

After everyone was done eating I got up to clear and clean off all the plates

"What do you think your doing mister?" she asked standing up, taking the plates I had already collected away

"I'm clearing sit back down" I said taking them back

"No you sit down!" She said grabbing them back and running to the sink with them so I couldn't take them back.

"Its my house!" I said hoping that would one up her and she would let me do it

"I don't care!" She said starting to take the rest of the plates to the sink

"your hard headed!" I said shaking my head looking at her

"Yes, yes I am not run along" She said starting to wash the dishes.

One way or another we would have to work this out I felt horrible she had cooked all this food and now she wanted to clean up too! I knew I would get in trouble if I went back in there so I went and found the girls to see what they wanted to do today.

"I wanna go to Chucky cheese!" Paige said jumping up and down

"I think we should go see mom" Payton said looking at me

"I think so too, we haven't seen her in a while" Paisley said

"Paige do you wanna go see mommy for a little bit?" I asked picking her up

"Yeah yeah" she said

"Okay, its settled then go get dressed and we will pay momma a visit!" I said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update I tried and tried to get it just right... this story is getting a little hard to wright dont ask why because I have no clue, I know where I want it to go I just have to get it there! Any way I dont own anything and please review it helps! Love ya!<strong>_


	10. Sorry Everyone

Hey everyone! I'm sorry i havn't up dated anything... I kinda just fell off the planet! I'm not really into wrighting about Twilight anymore... I have moved on sadly. I totally forgot about my stories on here I've been doing things on this new site called Wattpad its so amazing! Everyone should go check it out! They have all kinds of stories on there everything from One Direction to Harry Potter. Im sorry for leaving every thing hanging like I did hope no ones mad!

-Mrs. Mahone


End file.
